Hotel Horror
by Swimpro737
Summary: With 13 people trapped in a hotel by a snowstorm with 1 killer, who knows what will happen.
1. Prologue

Prologue

*_Attention passengers. We will be arriving at our destination in one hour. Thank you for your time and patience and I hope you enjoy the rest of your flight_.*

Savannah suddenly awake with a start. She groaned at the thought of one more hour on the long ten hour plane ride.

"Excuse me miss", said the flight attendant standing in the aisle, "would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Um…I'll have a diet coke and some peanuts", Savannah replied.

"Coming right up, enjoy the flight."

"Ok." Savannah knew too well that the flight attendant would not be "right back". She sighed and stared at the window. The past week had been too horrible, she was glad for a break. She would never forget the events


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thanks again for the ride Elmer." Peaches spoke as the tiny car rode past miles and miles of barren snow.

"Aw shucks! It's the least I can do since you-"

BLUUUUUURRRRRP!

"SAVANNAH!"

"Sorry sis, I couldn't help it! It was the diet coke!"

"Well it's time to say bye to the diet coke." Peaches grabbed the can out of her sisters' hand. Savannah grunted and slumped back down into her seat.

"So Peachers, where am I taking y'all too?" Elmer asked to break the awkward silence.

Peaches giggled at the nickname Elmer gave her. "We're going to the Hotel Morisonts. That's what the letter said." Savannah let out groan. She hated the thought of going to some random hotel in the middle of nowhere. The only reason he had come was because her mother told her to spend some "quality time" with her sister. "Why are we even going there?" Savannah questioned like a whiny child.

"I don't know! I got a letter from the city council asking me to consider becoming a member! Maybe it's because I'm actually a well behaved citizen unlike my rude sister who plays football all day!"

"I told you I'm planning to go to college!"

"You said that last year!"

"I'm sorry that I'm trying to earn enough money!"

"Well if you actually got good grades in school you could have gotten a scholarship like me!"

"WILL Y'ALL STOP? I'M SICK AND TIRED OF Y'ALL BICKERING! Now when Peachers asked me to drive y'all to this fancy smancy hotel I didn't know I would have to endure this! Now one of y'all could die tomorrow and your last words would be hateful comments!"

The two sisters looked at each other not knowing that Elmer was horribly almost true

* * *

><p>"Gotta make it, gotta make it." The purple cat ran past millions of people at the overcrowded train station. The train he needed to catch was leaving in five minutes! The purple cat was running so fast that he made to the train with only five minutes to spare. He gave the conductor his ticket and went to find a seat.<p>

"Hey dude, come sit with me." The purple cat looked at the orange headed cat and sat down.

"Thanks dude"

"No problem. Hey, my name's Tangy." Tangy held out his hand.

"Cool my name's Bob." Bob took his hand and shook.

"So, Bob, where ya headed?"

"I got a letter form some company asking me to come to them for a job interview."

"Cool, I got an e-mail from one of my friends telling me his wife died and he wants me to come to the funeral."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Naw, it's cool, I never liked her anyway. She kept trying to get me to change my name. She said it sounded too feminine."

"Oh wow" The pair stopped the conversation there. Bob looked around the car and noticed some other people. Among them were a gray rhinoceros, a red octopus, and many others.

"So Bob, have you ever heard of Hotel Morisont?"

"Yeah, it's the company offered me a room there."

"No way! That's where my friend told me to stay! He said it was the best place in town."

"Cool. Whoa," Bob said as the train lurched forward very fast." I think I'm going to be sick" Tangy thrusted a barf bag into Bob's hands just as Bob's breakfast came up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey thanks again for driving me Ellie"

"Anything for my best friend!"

"I could have driven to the convention myself if my car wasn't broken."

"It's ok. Besides, ever since that freak snowstorm and you helped shovel my car out of the snow I've been looking for a way to repay you."

"Aw, that was nothing, just a friend helping a friend"

"More like a super duper awesome friend helping a friend"

"Yeah" Chevre blushed the way she always did when someone gave her a compliment. She figured it was one of the curses of being shy. Another was that she was also never invited to any parties. That's why she way surprised when she got an invitation to a dentist convention. She figured it was through work and considered it lucky that she got an invitation anyway since she just started working at Tiny Teeth, a dentist for kids. She considered it lucky to even get a job since the accident.

Chevre shuddered at the thought of what had happened during that July day. She was in deep thought about it she didn't realize Ellie was screaming at her.

"CHEVRE! AS I ASKED YOU BEFORE! WHERE IS THE HOTEL?"

"Wha! Oh, sorry, I was just thinking, um, let me check the map." Chevre reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the ginormous map. She unfolded it and searched around until she found the tiny dot that foretold their location.

"Um, it's the next exit," Chevre spoke quietly.

"The next what? Oh, the next exit" Ellie spoke as she passed the exit. "Whoops, why don't you read me the directions this time, and speak louder, you're too quiet!"

Chevre groaned as she pulled out the map again.

* * *

><p>"Do you need any help with your bag sir?" The peppy penguin asked Octavian.<p>

"No, I'm fine" he grumbled.

"Ok, well have a fabulous time traveling with us!" She waved as he boarded the train.

Octavian muttered thanks as he boarded. He looked around the smelly train car with disgust. Half the seats had stick stains on them, no doubt from little kids. It took him a while before he found a seat that was half way decent. But no sooner had he sat down when a little puppy squatted down beside him.

The puppy began to talk in a rapid fire pace. "Hi! My name is Maddie! Usually I don't talk to strangers but you looked sad so I thought to myself, gee, what a sad old man, I wonder what happened to him. So I figured I'd sit down and try to cheer you up!" She added a huge grin to that last sentence.

"Look, kid, where's your mother? Didn't she teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My mommy and I got separated at we were boarding. I don't know where she is. I bet she-"

"Maddie! What are you doing! Come along with me! You're in so much trouble!" The dog who was clearly Maddie's mother turned to Octavian," I'm so sorry sir, I hope she didn't cause you any trouble." She left without getting a reply dragging her crying daughter to another car.

Octavian couldn't understand what was up with kids these days. But before he could grumble anymore, the train started. He thoughts immediately turned to where he was going to live. After being kicked out of his old house, losing his job, Octavian knew when enough was enough. He packed his only bag and left. So he purchased the cheapest train ticket he could find and boarded not knowing where he was going to end up. But just as soon as he started to relax, someone barfed. He looked up and saw a purple, but looking greener, cat. Octavian knew this was going to be a horrible trip.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ugh, Bunnie could you go any faster! I do not want to be late!" The white wolf screeched impatiently to her assistant driving the limo. Whitney had an important meeting to get to; she was going to be a model for one of the top fashion agency in the country. But her happiness was ruined because she was getting annoyed at Bunnie for making her late.

"I'm sorry! The traffic is killing me!"

"The traffic is not taking out a gun and shooting you so get moving!" Whitney said with a sarcastic voice.

Bunnie wished she was anything else then her. She still recalled the day when she got hired to be Whitney's assistant. But that was when Whitney life had been normal. She was nicer then. After the accident, she changed. She became crabby and unkind. Bunnie guessed she was hiding her feeling. Whatever emotion Whitney had, which was usually anger, was taken out on Bunnie. So her Bunnie was driving Whitney to some hotel where she could be a big star and Bunnie would hopefully be fired because being a big fashion model means getting new assistant.

Unfortunately, Bunnie knew in the back of her head, that she would be sad to see Whitney leave her. On those rare occasions, Whitney acted like a friend to bunnie. From where Bunnie lost her house and Whitney let her stay with her in her mansion to when Bunnie's bird died and Whitney took her shopping to make her feel better

Bunnie shook her head to clear her thoughts and asked Whitney what the hotel was.

"I think it's called Hotel Moristant or something stupid like that. I bet it's some cheap Motel." Whitney said as she was filing her nails.

"Oh, well this is fun isn't it?"

"It's not fun, Bunnie, its business. While we're talking I have some requests. One is that we sleep in separate rooms. Two is that when I have my interview you will be in my room. Lastly, you will still be my assistant. Got it?"

"Yes!" Bunnie was slightly overjoyed at the thought of sticking with Whitney again. Even though it would mean putting up with Whitney's every demand, it was worth it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have everything?" Pompom asked her son.<p>

"Yes mom, I do."

"Oh Derwin, I bet you forgot you toothpaste or something"

"Mom, this isn't some sleep away camp, this is me applying for a job."

"What's wrong with your current job?"

"It doesn't pay good enough, and the nurses are bad"

"Oh, my little doctor boy is rowing up. He's leaving the nest."

"Mom, I left home years ago. Also, baby birds leave the nest when about 14 days after they hatch. Not 21 years like me."

"Derwin there is no need to get sassy with your mother." Pompom gave her son a hug when she noticed the time. "Good gravy! Your flight leaves in a half hour! Make sure you get something to eat. You know what airplane food does to your stomach"

"OK mom, please stop embarrassing me."

"OK, well I love you!"

"Love you too mom, bye!" With one last hug and a wave Derwin was off. After passing through security without any problems, Derwin was sitting in the airport lounge eating a subway he purchased at local airport shop.

Derwin looked around and realized his mom was right, he was a nerd. He noticed while most people were reading Magazines about how so and so got together and how whats-their-face is in Rehab, he was reading a magazine about how the bird population was going down. He sighed and realized he didn't care if he was a nerd. Then realized that was also a nerdy thing to say. Without a care in the world, he bit into his sandwich and happily kept on reading.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With a sigh, Tank put down the newspaper. He was tired of reading the same old story; yet, the newspaper was the only thing he brought to entertain himself. He glanced at his watch and realized there was still an hour until they reached their destination. Not knowing what to do, he got up, stretched and headed towards the compartment door that lead to the outside train car.

He realized that was all he needed, some fresh air and alone time. But to his surprise there was someone already outside. Not wanting to disturb them, he tried to shut the door quietly only to have the train lurch to the side causing the door to slam.

"Go away!" The figure said without glancing back.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," The figure said with a sarcastic look," I'm unemployed, my family hates me, I'm homeless, and people keep pestering me."

"Oh, well I'll leave you alone. But if you want to talk, my names Tank."

"Octavian, and unless you got a house or something, then go."

"Well, I do have a house." Tank sat down beside the red octopus knowing he wouldn't get pushed away. "I'm traveling to help a friend move in. He's a pretty nice guy and I'm sure he would love to have company."

"Really? You would let a complete stranger just move into your friend's house?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Benedict's a pretty easy going guy. Besides you seem OK. But the only problem is, after this train ride it's still an hour away. I'm staying in a Hotel called Hotel Moristant. Benedict recommended it."

"I said before I don't have money." Octavian interrupted.

"I know, I was getting to that. Why don't you stay in my room?"

"OK, you know what Tank? I think my life is beginning to turn around."

Tank gave a hearty laugh at this grumpy man's tiny bit of optimism. But somewhere from deep inside him, he felt like something was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Work you stupid car!" Jay smacked the car once again hoping it wouldn't die. "Go on to the art show she says, it will be fun she says, you can go skiing she says. WELL WHOSE HAVING FUN NOW!" Jay screamed to nobody.<p>

The "she" Jay was referring to Jay's mom. She insisted that jay stop spending so much time in his room and go to an art show a couple towns away. She also insisted Jay take "Old Yeller" the old family car they inherited from Jay's mom's dad when he died. But "Old Yeller" was now currently in the process of breaking down. Jay was usually laid back, but the car was now driving him crazy.

"Of course this stupid car is going to break. It's fine she says, it'll work she says."

Just as Jay was beginning to call his mom he spotted a sigh, "HOTEL NEXT EXIT". Jay was hesitant at first but the sputtering sounds the car was making drove him to check out the Hotel. As he got off the silent highway he pulled in front of a fairly new Hotel. He made a mental note to tell his mom that it looked slightly like Luigi's mansion but red and taller. The sign in front said "Welcome to Hotel Moristant!"

"So this is the place everyone has been talking about huh? It looks like any other hotel to me."

Jay pulled into the parking lot, slammed the door and hurried inside. When Jay stepped into the Hotel, he was in awe. The outside looked beat up, but the inside was magnificent. Looking up there was a chandelier with not a speck of dust on it. To the left and right there were stair, elevators and a hallway leading to somewhere. In the center of the room, under the chandelier, were a couple of couches placed around a table. Off to the side Jay noticed a gift shop. On the other side there was a conference room and what Jay guessed to be where the free continental breakfast so many hotels boasted they had went. Up ahead past the couches was a check in desk.

"Oh, hello there sir!" A voice called from the desk. Jay, not noticing the person before hurried over.

"Hello and welcome to hotel Moristant. I'm Faith. How can I help you?." The koala spoke.

"Um, I'm Jay. Can I have a room? Also, my car needs some repair, do you know where I can find some sort of station?"

"Well we have Champ. He knows something about cars. Hold on." The koala hurried to a telephone sitting nearby. Jay saw her punch a few numbers in and murmur something into the phone. She hung up and came running back. "Champ will be here in just a moment. Meanwhile I'll be happy to find a room for you. Please have a seat of one of the sofas and I'll be with you in just a moment." She gestured towards the coffee pot siting on the desk. "Feel free to take a cup."

Jay took a cup of coffee realizing this was a pretty nice hotel.

He didn't realize that wouldn't be the case.


End file.
